ethsharfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misenchanted Sword
The Misenchanted Sword is the first of the Legends of Ethshar, followed by With a Single Spell. Originally published in September of 1985, it is the best selling of Lawrence Watt-Evans books. The story revolves around the adventures of Valder of Kardoret, a Scout First Class in the Ethsharitic Army, who comes into possession of a powerful (mis)enchanted sword in the last days of the Great War. =Characters= Main * Valder of Kardoret * Wirikidor Major * Fendel the Great * Iridith * Tandellin Landin's son -Valder's bunkmate and later worker at his inn. * Sarai of the Green Eyes -Tandellin's wife. Minor * Officer that finds Valder over the dead Shatra. * Sergeant Karn- Assigned to take Valder back to their base camp. * Darrend of Calimor - magically young wizard who examined Wirikidor. * red haired young wizard in a green robe- worked with Darrend of Calimor. * General Karannin- general in charge of the camp Valder was brought to when he first found his way back to Ethsharatic lines * Sidor - Leutenant that Valder works for information at a "tavern" in Karannin's camp. * Kelder Vengar's son- prisoner executed by Wirikidor so it could be examined out of its sheath. * Captain Dar - brought in Kelder Vengar's son. * Radler Dathet's son - Leutenant from near Shan on the Sea Valder was housed with while Wirikidor was examined. * Korl - Leutenant Valder was housed with while Wirikidor was examined * Tesra - Leutenant Valder was housed with while Wirikidor was examined * Sharassin of Shan - wizard Tandellin was involved with who worked the Greater Spell of Invaded Dreams so he could talk to Valder. * Captain Lorret - Officer in Tandellin and Valder's unit who sent Tandellin and some other men out as runners when it looked like their camp was going to be overrun. * Captain Endarim - officer that assigned Valder to be an assassin. * Kelder - Spy and Valder's first handler as an assassin. * Captain Dumery - Valder's second handler as an assassin, part of General Gor's staff. * Cardel - Wizard sent on a botched and overly complex assassination that Valder brought back alive. * General Gor of the Rocks * Hinda - Girlfriend of Valder's * Alir - Girlfriend of Valder's who was particularly interested in finding out what he did for a job. * Bragen - on of Gor's secretaries * Zak, Manrin, Lorret, Saldan - Guards at Azrad's Bridge * Selmer & Tesra - Showed up at the Inn, Selmer was with the party that found Valder over the Shatra, Both went to Ethshar of the Spices and spread tails of Valder of the Magic Sword and where he was. Had been north to Sardiron. * Parl - one of Valder's employees * Sadra of Pethmor- tried to hire Valder of the Magic Sword to kill a dragon. * Hanner & the little guy with a head scar -tried to rob & kill Valder in 5011. * Sarai the Younger - Daughter of Tandellin and Sarai * Tagger the Younger - wizard Valder conferred with at the business of Tagger, Tagger, and Varrin regarding having the spells on Wirikidor broken. * Lurenna of Tantashar - wizard diviner Valder consulted about Wirikidor. * Thurin - guard at the Palace in Ethshar of the Spices * Adagan the Younger - Secretary to the Lord Executioner of Ethshar of the Spices, and his first cousin. * Agravan of the Golden Eye - former apprentice of Iridith * Young Thetta - one of Valder's helpers. http://www.ethshar.com/themisenchantedsword.html Category:Stub